The Shopping Trip
by Raya Knight
Summary: One shot. Black Jewels Trilogy DarkHunter Series. What would happen if Jaenelle and Simi went on a shopping trip together?


AN: Okay, I know that I haven't been updating "Order of Olympus" recently but I got this idea and I couldn't resist so here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the Black Jewels Trilogy belongs to Anne Bishop and the Dark Hunter series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

** This is written only for fun **

**The Shopping Trip**

In SaDiablo Hall near the Black Mountain in the Realm of Kaeleer, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, High Lord of Hell, High Priest of the Hourglass, Prince of Darkness, and Warlord Prince of Dhemlan Kaeleer, sat with his head buried in his hands as he prayed that the note laying before him was nothing more than a prank played by one of the terrifying—but wonderful-- young witches or young males that had come to reside in the Hall for the summer.

Raising his golden eyes to once again read the letter from a woman named Artemis; a shudder ran through him at the images the words provoked.

"Your daughter is having a wonderful time. Come and get her." (AN: please note that this is a variation of a note written in I believe "Heir of the Shadows" by Anne Bishop.)

Similar words had been written by another witch not that many years ago; an incident that had involved not only his Queen daughter but his two living sons, Daemon Sadi and Lucivar Yaslana.

With a sigh that came from years of having to deal with the eccentric ways of his daughter, Jaenelle, his sons, the coven, and the boyos; Saetan steeled himself for the blind leap into the Darkness that would bring him to the most recent adventure of his Lady.

New Orleans, Earth. 11:30pm

Never in his eleven thousand years had he ever seen such a disturbing sight. He had thought that Simi, his Charonte demon/ "daughter", had been bad when she shopped before —disastrous whirlwind came to mind—but this was far beyond anything he could have imagined.

_There were TWO of them!_

Not one!

No!

TWO!

Acheron Parthenopaeus shuddered as he watched Simi and her new friend, Jaenelle Angelline, shop like ---and this was not meant is a pun—_demons_. They'd been shopping for the past five—devastatingly long—hours. Every store they'd been to was completely wiped clean of any kind of merchandise, and not only that, they had stuff on order which implied another exhausting and scary night to come.

Ash was only glad that it seemed none of his Dark Hunters where around to see the devastation of the two females as they moved like a tidal wave through the historic French Quarter.

Simi had already maxed out FOUR of her credit cards—of course Alexion tried to prevent her from continuing but the little demon had somehow managed to get a hold of the box that they were housed in—and was working on maxing out her other three.

Jaenelle, while the blond woman wasn't quite as enthusiastic as Simi was, was methodically going through each store and buying up every single thing that a) wasn't recognizable to her, b) Simi recommended as either "good eats" or a "sparkly", or c) was something that either her "Papa"---who Ash seriously pitied at this moment--, her brothers –god help them--, her "coven" – Ash was seriously considering deserting the area if _any _of her coven showed up--, or someone named Daemon would like.

As Ash stood on the outskirts of the store that both Simi and Jaenelle were currently raiding, he felt as strange presence wash over the area and materialize ten feet to the left of him. A tall, silver and black haired man with bright gold eyes and tawny skin came to stand beside him and watch the "organized chaos" in progress. The man was dressed in a smart black suit with silk shirt and rested his hands on an elegant cane, his long, black tinted finger nails creating an interesting contrast between his skin and the dark wood of the cane.

The man turned to look at Ash, small laugh lines showed around his handsome face.

"Have they been at this long?" Ash raised an eyebrow before glancing at the two women, well one woman and a demon.

"About five hours." The man nodded and turned back to the two whirlwinds as they bounced back and forth through the store with harrowed staff trying to keep up with them.

As Jaenelle came near them, she cried out happily as she saw the elegantly dressed man standing beside the Goth-dressed Acheron.

"Papa! Is everything alright? Nothing's wrong at the Hall?" The midnight voice washed over the Warlord Prince, soothing and aggravating his frazzled nerves.

"No, witch-child, everything's fine. I thought that I would just see what you were up to considering the amount of things you came home with the last time you went shopping."

His eccentric Lady gave him her best soothing-the-frazzled-male smile. "It wasn't that much, Papa."

Saetan raised an eyebrow as he remembered the 56 footmen parading through the Hall to her suites after her shopping trip to Glacia last year.

"Go on, witch-child, finish your shopping." Jaenelle grinned and made her way back to Simi.

Ash turned to Saetan. "Your daughter?"

Saetan turned to the man beside him, taking in the Metallica t-shirt, leather pants, and army boots with vampire bat buckles. Seeing similar attire on the woman that was running around the store squealing about the "sparklies" the store had, he in turn asked Ash, "Your daughter?"

Both men nodded and a single thought passed through both of their minds. "Help."


End file.
